


Flawless

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a thing for Louis and his flawless body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'body worship' for my kink bingo table for 1directionelite on LJ :)

They'd clicked right away, which had been a great relief for Greg.

It wasn't like he had been seriously worried they wouldn't get along, when he'd found out that they would be co-hosting the radio show for two hours. In fact, he got along with pretty much anyone he met. Besides, he'd never really spent much time thinking about One Direction – not until Grimmy had become obsessed with Harry Styles anyway. Then, he'd been forced to at least have a look at them, so he could keep up with Nick's ramblings about the five boys and know who he was even talking about.

He didn't know much about them, still, but when he'd finally taken the time to look at a picture of the band, after Grimmy's endless mentions of them, he'd immediately felt inexplicably drawn to Louis. He wasn't sure what it was; maybe the piercing blue eyes, maybe the adorable smile, or maybe it was the fact that Louis was just his type. Shorter than him – quite a bit, actually – not too skinny, not too muscular; so handsome that he could almost be considered _pretty_ and just kind of… intriguing. 

So, yeah. While he hadn't been up all night worrying about meeting the younger boy, he still found himself immensely relieved when Louis turned out to be a really nice person on top of being ridiculously attractive. And while the pictures of him _had_ kind of interested Greg, he hadn't been prepared to be quite so smitten with Louis after meeting him in person.

During their time together on the radio, he'd found himself soaking up every piece of information the other boy shared with him and literally hadn't been able to take his eyes off him. 

And in bed that night, after the show, he still couldn't seem to stop thinking about Louis and cursed the fact that he hadn't thought to ask for the boy's number. He wasn't sure what he would've done with it – he wasn't even sure if Louis was interested in men in general, let alone him, and – hadn't he mentioned a girlfriend? So maybe it was just as well that Greg didn't have his phone number. 

But it took a while for him to fall asleep that night, and every minute he lay awake, he regretted not at least attempting to stay in touch with Louis. He did have options, though. Grimmy was practically best mates with Harry at this point, so there was a way for him to procure Louis's number, if he wished to do so. 

And he did. Badly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He hadn't meant for this to happen – he really hadn't. But in the following days, Greg turned into a fanboy, quite literally. He'd always made fun of Grimmy for being obsessed with someone so much younger than him, but now, he wasn't much better and could even understand why Nick couldn't seem to shut up about Harry. He kept finding excuses to randomly bring Louis up in conversations, and after work, he went straight home to look at pictures of him on the internet. Which made him feel like a complete pervert – especially when he found some nice topless pictures of the boy on a boat in Australia. And rather than make him feel better, the pictures made him want to see Louis again even more desperately than before.

He would run into him again, of course, since the Teen Awards were in a few days, but he wasn't sure if a simple 'hello' would be enough anymore. He wanted Louis. _Wanted_ him. Possibly more than he'd ever wanted anyone before. He wanted to see that beautiful boy naked and spread out for him; wanted to touch him, kiss him and make him scream. 

And part of him felt like a giant creep for even thinking such things when he wasn't even sure if Louis was interested in him that way; but he couldn't help it. He had a crush on Louis.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Teen Awards went better than he'd expected, and when he went home afterwards, he was smiling widely because Louis's number was saved in his phone and they'd made arrangements to go out for a couple of drinks the next weekend. Greg had a long week ahead of him, during which he would probably miss Louis quite a bit – but at least, he had something to look forward to. He couldn't _wait_ for it to be next Friday.

Fortunately for him, the week practically flew by, and on Friday evening, after spending way too much time in front of the mirror for a man of his age and with his experience when it came to dating – even though technically, this wasn't a date as such, but he was certainly hoping it would turn into one over the course of the evening – he sat on his couch, waiting for Louis. The fact that Louis was an internationally known superstar made it impossible for them to just go to some random bar, of course, and Greg was okay with that. 

Of course it would also make it quite a bit harder, considering he would always know that his bed was just next door, and he really, really wanted Louis to be _in_ said bed but… 

Fuck. How was he going to survive this?

Louis arrived a little after half past seven. When Greg opened the door, he found himself literally speechless (and maybe drooled a little. Maybe. A little.). Louis looked beyond gorgeous in a simple black t-shirt and black trousers, hair in his face rather than spiked up into a quiff. 

Yes. Those were the little details Greg paid attention to these days. 

He clearly needed a hobby. 

"You made it," he said happily, giving Louis a warm smile and stepping aside. 

Louis came in, giving him a somewhat reserved smile in return. "Of course I did. I said I'd come, didn't I?"

Greg nodded. "You did," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as they stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Right. Can I get you a drink? I've got everything – a glass of Merlot, maybe?"

Louis nodded. "Sure. Wine sounds fine," he said, looking around. Greg watched him and sighed inwardly, wondering if it would be too forward if he asked Louis to bed right away. 

It probably would be, and he pushed those thoughts away, and instead, made his way into the kitchen to grab the bottle of Merlot he'd opened earlier, as well as two glasses. Then he led Louis into the living room, only sitting down after he'd let Louis pick a spot to sit – and was rather pleased when Louis sat down near the middle of the couch, rather than on the edge. 

Their glasses filled with wine, Greg finally sat down as well, handing one glass to Louis, looking into his eyes as their fingers brushed. Louis seemed stunned for a moment but then gave him a smile and took a sip. 

Greg sipped as well, and leaned back. "So. What have you been up to all week?"

Louis shrugged. "The usual. Promo, interviews, radio…"

Greg gasped. "You cheated on me?"

Louis's brows shot up and he laughed. Then he had the decency to look sheepish and batted his lashes at him. "I'm sorry… but you're still the only one I _hosted_ a show with, so I guess that counts for something?"

Greg gave him a mock hurt look and smiled. "That does count, yes."

Some small talk about their jobs and lives followed, during which Greg made sure to memorize everything Louis told him and spent a lot of time just staring at Louis and taking in his beauty. The way his lip curled and eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his eyes widened in interest when Greg told him something… Louis seemed genuinely interested in what he was telling him too, which warmed Greg's heart. 

What he noticed, however, was the fact that Louis not once brought up his girlfriend. When they talked about what they liked to do in their spare time when they weren't being a member of a famous boy band and working for a radio station respectively, Louis mentioned hanging out with Harry and the other boys, as well as some friends from back home. He told Greg all about his family, his sisters – but not once did he mention the name Eleanor. Greg had expected him to because when you were dating someone, you obviously also spent a lot of time with the person you were in love with, right? Or maybe Louis assumed that Greg already knew he also spent some time with her, and that's why he didn't mention it? Because it was obvious?

Greg bit his lip as he considered his options. He didn't really want to dampen the mood by bringing her up, but at the same time, it seemed to be the only way for him to find out if Louis was, in fact, straight or not. He didn't seem straight to Greg – he was definitely giving off some non-straight vibe, but he could be wrong. His gaydar wasn't impeccable. 

While he was usually more a man of words, rather than actions, he decided to take a risk this time. After setting his glass down on the table, he took a breath, leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis's, cutting him off mid-sentence. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to kiss him fully – even if this was the first and last time he ever got to do it, he wanted to at least take advantage of the moment and enjoy it completely. Louis seemed stiff and surprised, so after a long few seconds, Greg drew back. 

He licked his lips and gave Louis a little smile. "I'm sorry. Been wanting to do that for two weeks now."

Louis was still staring at him in shock. "You have?" he asked, a little breathless – though whether it was the shock of hearing Greg's confession, or whether the actual kiss had taken his breath away, Greg couldn't tell. 

He took a breath and nodded. "Yes."

Louis looked confused, and Greg's heart sank a little – he should've expected this. He should've been prepared for this, but as it turned out, he wasn't. Of course he knew that he wasn't irresistible, but he'd thought they had some sort of connection, but maybe he'd been wrong. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I shouldn't have done it – I know you have a girlfriend and–"

"I don't, actually," Louis interrupted him. "I mean, I do, but… I don't."

It was Greg's turn to be confused, and he furrowed his brow, tilting his head a little, trying to understand what Louis was saying. 

Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, the thing is… I'm into guys. Have been for a while, and don't see that changing. Our management team however seems to think that one of us being openly gay would turn off the little fan girls and make them stop buying our stuff, so I have to pretend not to be gay. Which is where Eleanor comes in. And… It's a long and complicated story, but the gist of it is that we're not a real couple, and your kiss was definitely not unappreciated."

He flushed a little at that, but gave him an almost timid smile. 

Greg, meanwhile, was trying to process that he had indeed been right with his assumption that Louis wasn't straight. Granted, he hadn't thought as far as to assume that Eleanor was a beard; he'd simply assumed that Louis hadn't quite figured out his sexuality just yet. But this… was actually better. If Louis knew who he was and what he liked, then that was a definite pro for Greg. 

He let out a breath. "Wow."

Louis laughed a little. "Yeah."

"So you didn't mind the kiss," he said slowly. 

Louis shook his head. "Nope."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"Nope," Louis said, his smile widening a little. He tugged on the hem of his t-shirt a little and his ears pinkened – which had to be the most adorable thing Greg had ever seen. 

He couldn't suppress his own grin, and now that he knew for sure that Louis definitely had some interest in him as well, nothing was going to keep him from kissing those perfect pink lips again – and maybe taking Louis to bed, if he was all right with that. 

"Come here, then," he said, reaching for Louis and tugging him closer. Louis lost his balance a little and ended up half on his lap – Greg didn't mind at all. They both leaned in at the same time and their noses bumped. Louis's cheeks flushed again, his nose scrunching up as he gave him that sweet, crinkly smile again, and Greg was gone. While before, he'd only considered his attraction to Louis a harmless obsession or a fan boy crush, he now knew that he was definitely falling for Louis. 

He smiled and reached up to cup Louis' cheek, brushing his hair back lightly before tilting his chin up and brushing a soft, warm kiss over his lips. He heard Louis's breath hitch and smiled as he deepened the kiss slowly, unable to suppress a content little sound as he pressed their lips together in a deep, gentle kiss, which quickly grew in heat and passion when Louis opened his mouth to him, allowing his tongue entrance. The kiss was slow, gentle, wet and teasing, and absolutely perfect, in Greg's opinion. He could tell that Louis was just as much into it as he himself was, and the soft little sounds that Louis made drove him crazy and went straight to his cock. 

When he drew back, finally, they were both breathless, and Louis, eyes half-lidded, looked amazingly beautiful. Greg sighed and touched his face reverently, with gentle fingertips, not wanting to move too fast, but at the same time, he wanted what he wanted, and if he wasn't completely wrong about Louis, he was pretty sure that Louis had the same idea about where the evening was headed. 

"Have you done this sort of thing before?" he asked after a moment. 

Louis looked at him and grinned. "What, let a cute radio host seduce me? All the _time_ ," Louis said jokingly, arching an eyebrow. 

Greg rolled his eyes and smirked. "Silly," he murmured. "No, I meant…"

He trailed off, not really sure what he _did_ mean, or where he was going with this conversation. He was spared the trouble of figuring it out when Louis pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him again, tongues tangling in another passionate kiss. 

Before he drew back, Louis grazed his teeth over Greg's bottom lip, and Greg sucked in a breath, swallowing hard. 

"More wine?" he heard himself ask then, and briefly questioned his own sanity because he was sure he'd meant to ask, 'Bed?' instead. But maybe this was safer. Yes. Definitely. 

"More wine?" Louis repeated, glancing over at their glasses. "No, I'm quite finished, thank you. I'd much rather have some more _you_."

He smiled; a teasing, flirty smile. "Are you going to show me your bedroom, or what?"

Greg licked his lips and swallowed hard, nodding speechlessly.

"Good," Louis said, his voice soft and slightly raspy, and Greg's eyes closed of their own accord when Louis kissed him again. He ran his hands down Louis's back, then picked him up as he rose to his feet. Louis gasped in surprise but wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding onto him as Greg, not breaking the kiss, carried him into his bedroom. 

He carefully set Louis down on the bed, getting on top of him right away, the kiss once again becoming more passionate. Louis's hands were in his hair, touching his neck, his shoulders, and Greg moaned as he ground down against him. 

After a moment, he drew back and stared down at Louis, breath coming faster as he looked into those deep blue eyes that looked just as hungry as his own. Part of him still couldn't believe he was actually here; that what he'd been dreaming and fantasizing about for the past two weeks was finally happening. 

And as much as he wanted to just get Louis out of his clothes and fuck him raw, he did have to consider the possibility that this would never happen again; that this was a one-time thing. He wanted to take his time, kiss every inch of that beautiful boy and worship Louis's body the way it deserved to be worshipped. 

He caressed Louis's cheek gently, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip and moaning when Louis's tongue flicked out to lick it. He watched him intently when Louis sucked his thumb into his mouth, and his cock twitched at the prospect of having those lips wrapped around it. 

But not tonight. 

Tonight wasn't about him; tonight, he was going to take his time with Louis and show him just how beautiful he was. 

He slipped his thumb back out of his mouth and leaned in to capture his lips in another heated kiss, slowly sliding his hands up and down Louis's sides. He pushed his t-shirt up a little and brushed his fingers over his ribs, marvelling at the warmth and softness of Louis's skin. 

He trailed his lips over Louis's cheek, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and pressing a light kiss to the spot behind Louis's ear, smiling when it made him shiver. Then he brushed his lips over the shell of Louis's ear and finally moved down to his neck, sucking on it lightly and wondering if he would – and was allowed – leave a mark. 

Maybe he should pick a less visible spot for that. 

He shoved Louis's t-shirt up to his chest, squeezing his waist gently before tugging his shirt off him entirely and sitting back to look down at him. 

"Beautiful," he breathed as his eyes took in Louis, travelling from the sparse hair on his chest to the little tummy that Greg had spent hours staring at when he'd found the topless pictures of Louis. 

Which was probably something he should not be thinking about right now – if Louis knew about that, he'd probably consider him creepy. 

He bent down and kissed the centre of Louis's chest, nosing the hair lightly, then made his way up to the hollow between his collarbones, dipping his tongue into it teasingly. He followed his collarbones with his tongue and moved back down to his chest, leaving no spot untouched or unkissed. He was still rubbing Louis's sides, and as much as he was _dying_ to touch him elsewhere, wrap his hand around him and feel that (probably) gorgeous cock in his hand, he restrained himself, reminding himself that he had all night. 

A soft gasp left Louis's lips when Greg wrapped his lips around his nipple, sucking and licking it teasingly, just lightly grazing his teeth over it when Louis's hand slid into his hair to tug. He sighed softly as he moved over to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention and rubbing the tip of his tongue against it until it hardened beneath his tongue. 

He kissed Louis's shoulders, brushing his fingers over his arms and squeezing his biceps, and then finally moved down to his stomach. He looked up at him, giving Louis a small smile as he buried his face in it and showered it with light kisses. He trailed his tongue around his bellybutton and dipped his tongue into it, smiling when Louis breathed out a moan and his hips jerked up impatiently. 

He followed Louis's happy trail down to the waistband of his trousers, and sat up again. 

Louis's eyes were half-closed and he was staring up at him with an intensity that sent shivers down Greg's spine. He licked his lips and finally opened Louis's trousers, his own breath catching in his throat when he saw Louis's cock clearly outlined through his thin underwear. 

He leaned forward as he tugged his trousers over his hips, hands on Louis's sides again as he kissed his hipbones, breathing in his intoxicating scent. 

"Greg," Louis murmured, hand tightening impatiently in Greg's hair. He looked up at him with a smile and pressed a kiss against the spot just below Louis's bellybutton. 

"Patience," he whispered, but then finally got rid of Louis's trousers. He took another moment to take in Louis, shaking his head because he was pretty sure he was faced with perfection. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Louis. 

He brushed the tips of his fingers over Louis's thighs, smiling when Louis shivered. He hooked two fingers under the waistband of Louis's briefs and leaned forward to kiss his hips and tummy again and briefly mouthed his cock through his briefs, looking up to meet Louis's eyes when he slowly pulled them down.

Louis's eyelids fluttered and he was looking back at him just as intently, clearly wanting more but also enjoying Greg's teasing slowness; he could tell. He moaned when the soft fabric of his pants rubbed against his cock, and Greg licked his lips when Louis's cock sprang free – and it was, as expected, just as perfect as the rest of Louis. 

He pulled down Louis's underwear entirely with some difficulty, then bent down to nuzzle Louis's balls gently. He licked them lightly, then trailed his tongue up the underside of Louis's cock, smiling when he finally elicited a real moan from Louis; it was as if he'd been holding back so far but now couldn't contain himself anymore. 

He used his hand to wrap around Louis's cock, gently pulling back the foreskin and rubbing the flat of his tongue against the tip, tasting pre-come. He tongued the slit lightly, then wrapped his lips around the head of Louis's cock, smiling inwardly when Louis's head fell back against the pillow and he gasped out a breathless, "Fuck."

Greg pinned Louis's hips to the mattress, holding him down firmly as he finally wrapped his mouth around Louis's cock and started sucking, head moving up and down on him and watching Louis through his lashes. He could tell that Louis was enjoying it – he actually had some difficulty to keep him pinned, as Louis was writhing beneath him quite strongly. 

Focusing on relaxing his throat, Greg sucked the final inch into his mouth as well, and Louis whimpered – the most arousing sound Greg had ever heard. Encouraged, he continued to suck, cheeks hollowing as he pulled off him almost all the way before plunging down again, lips firmly wrapped around Louis's length. 

"Greg," Louis breathed, hand slipping back into his hair and tightening.

Greg wanted to suck him dry, feel Louis come on his tongue and taste him – but at the same time, he wanted more, and he wasn't done with Louis yet. 

There were other parts of the other boy's body that deserved some attention as well, so he reluctantly released Louis's cock, smiling when Louis made his disappointment clear. 

Greg kissed his balls again, sucking one of them into his mouth and tugging on them lightly, smiling at the almost desperate sound leaving Louis's mouth. He pressed his tongue against his perineum teasingly, then nosed the soft hair just above Louis's cock lightly with his cheek. 

Finally, he sat up and tugged off his own shirt; his own heat was rising and he felt it was only fair to give Louis something to look at as well – even though his body of course couldn't compare to Louis's. He was pale and slightly freckled where Louis was tan and flawless – but Louis didn't seem to mind. The way he was staring at him, lips slightly parted, suggested that he liked what he saw. 

Greg gave him a little smile. "Turn around."

Louis needed a moment to focus his eyes back on his face, and Greg's smile widened as he repeated, "Turn around."

"Oh," Louis murmured, then nodded and almost rammed his foot into Greg's nose in his haste to roll onto his stomach. He stretched and spread his legs a little. Greg wasn't sure what to look at first – Louis's broad shoulders and back with his narrow waist, his for some reason incredibly sexy thighs, or that fantastic bum that Greg couldn't help but stare at whenever Louis turned around. 

Leaving Louis for a moment, Greg got off the bed to take his trousers and pants off as well, and get some lube and a condom, not wanting to have to let go of Louis again later. Back on the bed, he kissed Louis's calves lightly, smiling when Louis got goose bumps as Greg's lips kissed the backs of his knees teasingly, and then moved his lips up his thighs. 

He wanted to touch Louis's arse, but refrained for now, and instead moved up Louis's body, covering it with his own as he kissed his shoulder blades and spine. 

"You are incredible," he whispered against Louis's skin. "Seriously, you've got to be the most beautiful man I've ever had in this bed."

"That's a comfort," Louis muttered sarcastically, and Greg buried his face in his neck when he chuckled. 

"I mean it," Greg murmured into his ear, biting it lightly. "You are spectacular."

Louis seemed comforted, and smiled a little. Greg stroked Louis's sides again, smiling when Louis flinched a little when he almost brushed his armpits. Ticklish, huh? He would have to keep that in mind for later. 

Right now, he focused on Louis's back again, following his spine with his lips and tongue and breathing in his skin. He kissed Louis's lower back dimples, tasting every inch of his skin until he finally reached Louis's bum. 

He cupped it between his hands, loving that those round cheeks seemed to fit into his palms so perfectly. He squeezed them lightly, then parted them, trailing his tongue around the puckered hole and smiling when Louis hissed in surprise, his legs spreading more to give him better access. 

He spent the next few minutes opening Louis up, relaxing him with his tongue and reducing Louis to little breathy whimpers and helpless moans. He thrust his tongue in, then pulled back a moment later, breath hot against Louis's wet crack. 

"Fuck – stop it," Louis breathed suddenly, glancing over his shoulder and reaching behind himself to touch Greg. "I want you – please. I love this, but… _please_."

And god, he loved it when Louis begged. He kind of wanted to see how far he could go; how much longer he could tease Louis until Louis cracked and took things into his own hands – but maybe another time. His own body was demanding more, cock already leaking. 

He reached for the lube and slicked two fingers quickly, rubbing the oily substance against Louis's hole before slipping both fingers inside, moaning at the tight heat surrounding them. Louis arched his back, throwing his head back and moaning. He pushed against Greg's fingers a moment later, clenching around them, still begging for more, but silently now; the only sound his heavy panting.

Greg moved his fingers back and forth a minute or two, making sure Louis was stretched enough to take him. He thrust them in again, one last time, just a little, before pulling them out, wiping them on the bed sheets while Louis lay there, breathing heavily. 

Greg took a deep breath and straddled Louis's thighs, reaching for the condom and pulling it over his cock expertly. He slicked his length with a generous amount of lube, licking his lips when Louis turned his head to stare at him again. 

He looked into Louis's eyes for a long moment, leaned forward to capture his lips in a quick kiss before resuming his former position on Louis's thighs. He stroked his cock a couple of times, then pushed it down between Louis's arse cheeks; not pushing in yet, just rubbing against him a little, teasing. 

"I hate you," Louis gasped, hips rising to get more of him. Greg chuckled and spanked Louis's arse lightly. 

"Don't be so bloody impatient."

Not wanting to keep either of them waiting any longer, Greg lifted his hips a little and finally pushed in, closing his eyes as he slid past the first ring of muscles. His eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't suppress a little gasp when he slid in all the way, burying himself inside Louis, teeth digging into his bottom lip at the tightness surrounding him. He'd never felt anything like this before. 

"Fuck, Louis," he murmured, pushing himself up on his arms and pulling out a little, just to push in again a moment later; slowly and carefully at first, watching Louis to make sure he could take it. 

Louis was breathing heavily, and he was tight – so fucking tight. His skin was flushed and he moaned when Greg pushed in again and again, soft sounds escaping his lips after every thrust. 

When he'd reassured himself sufficiently that Louis could indeed take him, he started thrusting a little harder, hips moving of their own accord and slamming into Louis again and again, speeding up when Louis gasped, "Faster!"

After a moment, he paused, and couldn't suppress a smirk when Louis let out a frustrated mewl. He lowered himself on top of Louis, then slid an arm under him, around his waist, rolling onto his side and taking Louis with him, so they were both on their sides. He pressed his face into Louis's neck, kissing it lightly and listening to Louis's heavy breathing as he paused to collect himself. 

Then he slid his hand down and picked up Louis's leg, holding it up as he started pushing into him again, kissing Louis's neck when his head fell back to rest on his shoulder. He watched him as he slammed into him repeatedly, taking in Louis's flushed cheeks, the tiny drops of sweat appearing on his forehead, hair slightly damp and plastered to his forehead. He made sure Louis was holding up his leg on his own before he reached up to wrap his hand around Louis's throat, letting his fingers travel down his chest and stomach, touching him as much as he could. 

"Beautiful," he murmured again, his own breath becoming shallow when he felt his balls tighten; a sure sign that his orgasm was imminent. He reached down between Louis's legs, closing his fingers around his cock and stroking him roughly. 

"Greg," Louis whispered, reaching behind himself and tangling his fingers into Greg's hair again, pulling him forward for a kiss. It was awkward and a little clumsy, and Greg had a feeling his neck didn't exactly approve of the position – but it didn't matter right now. He kissed Louis hard, tongues tangling as his hand tightened around Louis's cock, jerking him roughly. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Louis twitch in his hand just before he came and coated Greg's hand, his own stomach and the bed sheets with his release. His inner walls tightened around Greg's cock, gripping him almost painfully tight while Greg fucked him through his orgasm. His own was ripped from him a moment later, and he broke the kiss, coming with a hoarse cry.

Buried deep inside Louis, he pressed his forehead against his neck again as the waves of pleasure washed over him and his head collapsed against the pillows. Louis lowered his leg and wiggled forward a little. Greg slipped out of him, arm still wrapped around Louis as they both panted heavily and came down from the high of their orgasms. 

He trailed his fingers through the sticky mess on Louis's tummy, then brought his hand up to his lips, licking his fingers clean to taste him. Louis let out a shaky breath, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. 

When he could finally breathe – and think – again, Greg reached down and carefully pulled off the condom, wrapping it into a Kleenex; then he took another tissue to wipe the come off Louis's stomach. Cleaned up as much as possible right now, he wrapped his arms back around Louis and pulled him against him, chest pressed against the younger boy's back. 

He kissed his neck lazily, tasting sweat and sex, and nuzzled Louis, looking down at him with an unintentionally fond smile. 

Louis was smiling lazily and looked completely blissful, which made him even more beautiful in Greg's eyes. 

"Well," he chuckled finally, releasing breath and stroking Louis's stomach gently. "That was even more than I expected."

Louis raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look up at him. "Oh, so you were expecting to get into my pants tonight, huh?"

Greg smiled. "I wasn't, actually. I hoped, yes, but I wasn't sure if you would be up for it."

He kissed Louis's neck and shoulder lightly, brushing the tip of his nose against his cheek. "Are you gonna spend the night with me?" he whispered then, knowing it was probably a stupid request since they barely knew each other. 

Louis took a breath and disentangled himself a little, rolling onto his back and looking up at him fully. "I'd like to. I have to get up early tomorrow morning, though, so if you don't mind waking up early…"

Greg shook his head instantly. "No, of course not," he murmured; ready to do or say just about anything to get Louis to stay the night. Hand resting comfortably on Louis's stomach, he bent his head for another gentle kiss, smiling when Louis opened his mouth to him, deepening the kiss automatically. 

When he drew back after a moment, he looked up at Greg, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Then I'll stay," he said softly. 

Their eyes met, and for some reason, Louis's words seemed to have a deeper meaning; like he wasn't just promising him to stay overnight, but for longer than that. Greg could only hope he wasn't misinterpreting it, but when they kissed again and Greg pulled him flush against him, their bodies settling into each other perfectly despite their height difference, he couldn't help but think that this might be the beginning of something that was far bigger than anything he could've dreamed of.

He could only hope.


End file.
